


100 Airplanes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Blaming airplanes, cricket, the Constitution, and Sam.





	100 Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**100 Airplanes**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Jed  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Holy Night   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Don't sue.  
**Summary:** Blaming airplanes, cricket, the Constitution, and Sam.  


Airplanes represent death? 

Wouldn't surprise me. 

Morris's plane was shot down, Ben Yosef... 

Abdul Shareef. 

Maybe it's not just death to the person within the airplanes, but also the those who order the airplanes shot down. Because after all, Leo's not doing too well, no one's sure what's going on with me - partly because I don't tell people and partly because beyond that there's not much to be sure of - Danny's sniffing around the story at which point we'll all be hauled in front of a Congressional committee for violating the seven thousand acts we violated. 

The guy was trying to play cricket. 

Y'know, that could be worse luck than anything else. Because it was a cricket match I could've been watching when I was busy being shot, so I think we should just blame that. 

Is there any real reason NOT to? Does it have ANY sort of redeeming value that would result in our not blaming it for the problems of the world? I mean they wear white, they drink tea, but that's really the extent of it. 

What I want to know is who decided airplanes represent death in dreams. What the hell fancy-ass therapist in a giant office said to himself one day "Well, y'know, I don't think airplanes represent a desire to fly; I think what it really means is death. I don't know why, but it does." 

Because for the average person, airplanes don't mean death. They mean getting from point A to point B. Seeing family and going on vacation...which while they may seem like a death sentence, going to Christmas dinner with the inlaws or something, is not death itself. 

But for some of us...for those of us in these positions... 

An Air Force pilot goes off the deep end and crashes the airplane into a mountain, leading to his own death and the increase of mental turmoil in Josh Lyman when he had the potential to kill himself. 

The war of airplanes we have going with Qumar - we shoot one of theirs, they shoot one of our friend's. It's not a war of the roses - that would be far more honourable, it conjures up images of renaissance and chivalry. This is petty and dirty and...neverending. 

The planes that drop bombs on civilians because we hit the most militarized targets we can and hope to God there isn't some guy walking his dog or his....cattle or something at the same time in the wrong place. 

The planes Leo flew in a war that gave him more mental demons than I can even fathom. 

The planes-... 

...The planes in geometry that I never quite understood. And I'm fairly certain that's what I missed. My ten points were because of geometry. Because of planes. 

They were bad enough before Sam took his 100,000 lucky ones with him. Now we're just left with all the ones that mean death and destruction. 


End file.
